


Marks

by nazangel



Series: BatLantern Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Soul Marks.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: BatLantern Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Marks

"You were reckless!"

"Oh Come on! You can't seriously-

"Yes! Yes, I can Jordan! What you did was absolute-"

"I couldn't see another-

"That's what comms are for,"

"Oh, I'm sorry Spooky, but not all of us can be fast and as amazing as you some of us-"

"That is not what this is- You know what Hal? I'm done with this! You want to die in a fiery red ball. Go right ahead!"

"Hey! You can't just walk away from-"

Hal went forward to grab Bruce as he tried to leave, belatedly realizing that neither of them was covering their hands with anything.

As soon as Hal grabbed Bruce's wrist, the room lit up wit ha blinding flash. When it settled both men looked at their skin.

Hal had a black and white rose on his palm. He looked up to see Bruce inspecting a copy of the flower on his wrist.

"Well that was unexpected," said Barry

"No kidding," muttered Olivar, "I didn't even know either of them liked men,"

"Platonic soulmates are a thing, Ollie," said Clark

"Oh please, there's nothing platonic about these two. At least now we know what all the tension is about,"

"Come on, everyone," said Diana, "Let's leave them to talk,"

There were a few mumbles and shouted "Don't kill each other," and then they were both alone.

Brue was still staring at his wrist.

"Uh, Spooky?"

"This has got to be some kind of nightmare," said Bruce in a matter of fact tone.

Hal would have been offended except that he was thinking the exact same thing.

"We still need to talk about this don't we?" he said

"Unfortunately it cannot be avoided,"

"Right. So coffee?"

"There's a cafe close to the zeta tube in Gotham. They make great lemon tarts"

"Oh yeah? Those are my favourite,"

"I know,"

"Of course you do,"

'...'

"How much do you wanna bet Oliver and Barry are taking bets right now,"

"Clark too,"

"No!"

"Yes,"

"Damn,"

"Diana will win though,"

"Of course,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
